A droplet applying device is used, for example, for forming an application film such as an alignment film on a substrate as a to-be-coated subject when manufacturing, for example, a display device such as a liquid crystal display panel (see Patent Document 1, for example). This droplet applying device includes an application head configured to eject (spray) an application liquid as droplets from multiple ejection holes (nozzles) toward the substrate. While moving the substrate on a stage and the application head relative to each other, the droplet applying device allows the multiple droplets to be sequentially landed from the application head onto a coated surface of the substrate, thereby forming the application film such as an alignment film on the coated surface of the substrate.
In a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, the droplet applying device forms the alignment films on display areas of two substrates to be bonded together. Thereafter, a sealant is applied onto one of those substrates so as to surround the display area, and then liquid crystal is dripped in the area surrounded by the applied sealant. Lastly, the substrate after dripping and the other substrate are aligned with each other in a vacuum atmosphere inside a vacuum chamber or the like, and then are bonded together under pressure, thereby forming the liquid crystal display panel.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A 9-105937